girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Brownie Scouts (USA)
The Girl Scout Brownies are the second level of Girl Scouts of the USA. Second and third graders are in this level. Uniforms The Brownie girls either have a brown vest or a sash and they each have a place on it to put their patches and pins. If you have a vest, you put your patches just like the other vests in the other groups. If you wear a sash, you put the American Flag at the top, with the Council Identifaction patch under it, and with your troop # under that! You put the insignia tab, with the pins on your shirt. Patches and Pins The Girl Scout Brownies have about 70 types of patches and pins. Here's a list of them all! 'Showing You Belong' #American Flag Patch #Girl Scout Brownie Membership Pin #Girl Scouts of the USA Identification Strip #Girl Scout Council ID Strip #Insignia Tab #Membership Star #Brownie Disc for Membership Star #Troop Crest #Troop Numerals #USA Girl Scouts Overseas Identification Strip Set (Only if you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) #USA Girl Scouts Overseas Pin (Only if you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) #World Trefoil Pin 'Brownie Leadership Journey Awards' It's Your World- Change It! : Brownie Quest #Discover Key Award #Connect Key Award #Take Action Key Award #Brownie Quest Award Brownie Quest- Skill Building Badges (Optional) #Computer Expert Badge #My Best Self Badge #Dancer Badge #Home Scientist Badge #My Family Story Badge It's Your Planet- Love It! : WOW! Wonders of Water #Love Water Award #Save Water Award #Share Water Award #WOW! Award WOW! Wonders of Water- Skill Building Badges (Optional) #Potter Badge #Household Elf Badge #My Great Day Badge #Senses Badge #Hiker Badge It's Your Story- Tell It! : A World of Girls #Hear a Story Award #Change a Story Award #Tell a Story Award #Better World for Girls Award A World of Girls- Skill Building Badges (Optional) #Letterboxer Badge #Inventor Badge #Pets Badge #Making Games Badge #Making Friends Badge After you get all of the required awards, you will get the Girl Scout Brownie Journey Summit Award Badge! 'Brownie Legacy National Proficiency Badges' #Artist - Painting Badge #Athlete - Fair Play Badge #Citizen - Celebrating Community Badge #Cook - Snacks Badge #First Aid - Brownie First Aid Badge #Girl Scout Way - Brownie Girl Scout Way Badge #Naturalist - Bugs Badge 'Financial Literacy Badges' #Money Manager #Philanthropist 'Cookie Business Badges' #Meet My Customers #Give Back 'Special Opportunity Awards' #Bridge to Girl Scout Brownies Award #Bridge to Girl Scout Juniors Award #Girl Scout Brownie Safety Award #Girl Scout Cookie Sale Activity Pin #Girl Scouts Global Action Award #Lady Baden-Powell International Friendship Award #My Promise, My Faith Award (Year 1) #My Promise, My Faith Award (Year 2) #Religious Recognitions Award #The President's Volunteer Service Award #World Thinking Day Award 'Meritorious Service Awards ' (Only If you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) #Medal of Honor Lifesaving Award #Bronze Cross Lifesaving Award 'Participation Patches and Pins' #Girl Scout Investiture Patch #Girl Scout Rededication Patch #International World Friendship Recognition Pin (Only of you are a Girl Scout Overseas Troop) Journey Books #It's Your World- Change It! : Brownie Quest #It's Your Planet- Love It! : Wow! Wonders of Water #It's Your Story- Tell It! : A World of Girls Gallery Girl Scout Brownie Vest.gif|The Girl Scout Brownie Vest Girl Scout Brownie Sash.jpg|The Girl Scout Brownie Sash Where to put the patches and pins in your uniform 2.jpg|Uniform Guide for Sash Where to put the patches and pins in your uniform.jpg|Uniform Guide for Vest 18011174 1869379263312181 2645433234948301622 n.jpg|Girl Scout Brownie Diana Farrell 765 1063328424653 4897 n.jpg|Troop 2131 reciting the Girl Scout Law Brownie Girl Scouts-1.jpg 615500 4940093108675 1960605011 o.jpg|Troop 3647 in 2012 Category:Levels Category:Members Category:Brownie Category:Girl Scouts of the USA